


Like it Like This (이대로가 좋아)

by spicynom



Category: Chungha (Musician), EXID (Band)
Genre: F/F, MY BI BABY GIRLS, girls wanna have fun, they're cute and that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicynom/pseuds/spicynom
Summary: Chungha is determined to find a hot stranger at a club.
Relationships: Kim Chungha/Ahn Heeyeon | Hani (EXID)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 44





	Like it Like This (이대로가 좋아)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Caffeine" by Eyedi. This song reminded me of a very specific mood/memory in Seoul, so I wrote this. 
> 
> I LOVE THIS SONG SO MUCH. And I love Chungha and Hani.
> 
> I'll link the song and the translation of the lyrics on Twitter cause I don't know how to do that here, heh.

Chungha doesn’t pay much attention to the drunken revelry around her, making sure that she doesn’t get lost and to follow the directions on her phone. As she passes by store windows, she catches glimpses of herself and sees the way she catches appreciative stares and how some of them look like they’re about to approach her. 

She’d relish in the attention, but she’s on a mission: to find a hot stranger for the night. 

Tonight’s pick is a supposedly popular club with good music so she’s hoping to get lucky. 

This isn’t really her scene—too many people, too loud, too much everything and overwhelming. 

Maybe it’s the night vibes or her good mood, but whatever it is, Chungha feels the magnetic pull. Feels the pulse in the air, that spark of excitement and the promise of something fun.

There’s already a line by the time she gets to the club, but it goes by relatively fast and the next thing she knows she’s ushered in. The neon green wristband offers one free shot of vodka so she heads to the crowded bar to get her shot. 

Chungha feels weirdly nervous, like maybe she should have pre-gamed beforehand to ease the nerves. But she thinks the better of it, wanting to be present and savor everything. 

Chungha gets to the bar, ignoring the people trying to get her attention. She quickly orders and takes her shot, grimacing at the way it warms her despite the stinging. Chungha then pushes her way through the mass of bodies to get closer to the middle of the dance floor. 

For a second she feels awkward and out of place by herself. But she shakes it off, swaying her hips and grooving to the song. 

She gets into the rhythm, letting the deep bass of the song sink into her. While still keeping an eye out for a potential—

She locks eyes with a tall and hot stranger with sharp features. The stranger’s wearing a tight fitting red satin dress with complementing red, lace gloves and dark red lipstick. She stands out from the palette of black and white outfits. Chungha has the fleeting thought that she looks like a deadly rose. 

The stranger directs a coy smile towards Chungha and arches their brow. 

Chungha doesn’t know if it’s her heart or the song that speeds up but this is her chance. She moves towards the stranger, while the stranger continues to dance but keeps her eyes steadily on Chungha as she approaches.

“Hey,” Chungha says loudly, trying to make her voice heard over the music.

“Hey,” the stranger says back, grinning mischievously, “Wanna dance?”

Chungha doesn’t really catch what she said but it's easy to read her lips and their intent as they casually admire Chungha’s outfit. Her gaze lingers on Chungha’s fishnets. The stranger's grin turns a touch more wicked and holds out their hand for Chungha to take.

They move their bodies closer, Chungha’s back flush against the stranger’s body. Tuning into each other and finding the right rhythm to grind together. Chungha lets the heady perfume scent of sweet spice fill her senses. It smells rich, musky, with a hint of sweetness cutting through. She breathes in deeply, the stranger’s perfume mingling with sweat and Chungha doesn’t mind it. Craves for more. 

So Chungha turns around, facing them and wraps her arms around her partner’s neck and pulls closer. 

She watches with satisfaction as her partner’s eyes widen and the hands around her waist tighten. Chungha lets her eyes flutter close and savors the moment, letting a small smirk play at her lips. She then feels the stranger’s lips lightly brushing against her neck and Chungha simultaneously feels hot and feels the chills of goosebumps on her arms. 

She shivers, feeling slightly overwhelmed but yearns for more. 

“What’s your name?” the stranger asks. 

Chungha just smiles prettily but doesn’t answer and the stranger laughs in return. A laugh that brightens their features, and for a moment, makes them look cuter and livelier than the sexy, mysterious aura she wraps herself with. 

They slow down their movements as the song changes. Chungha unabashedly admires the way her partner’s glittery makeup sparkles underneath the black lights. The stranger fixedly stares at Chungha’s lips and moves closer like she’s about to kiss her but Chungha jerks back.

The stranger looks startled, but Chungha quickly explains.

“I have lip gloss, it’s sticky,” Chungha tries to say and points at her lips but the stranger frowns, moving closer to hear her better.

She cups her hand and repeats into their ear, “My lip gloss is sticky.” 

“I can’t hear you, the bass is loud,” is what Chungha barely catches before the stranger treads her hand into hers and they’re both moving away from the crowded dance floor, to the outskirts. 

It isn’t much better but Chungha can at least pull out her phone.

“What were you trying to say earlier?” The stranger asks, trying to compete with the volume of the music but Chungha types out what she wanted to say and shows her the screen. 

‘ _have lip gloss, it’s sticky’_

The stranger squints at it, the screen a little too bright. And then the stranger shakes her head, gives Chungha a very cheeky wink and gently squeezes her hand. She leads the way, not going through the throngs of people but walks along the outside, where there’s more space and people hanging back with their drinks. 

They end up at a corner near a pair of locked doors. There’s not much privacy but there aren’t as many people. 

Chungha feels the gentle pressure of the stranger’s hand on her back. There’s a thrum of excitement and adrenaline building up as Chungha sees the pooling desire in their eyes.

Chungha lets her hands drift down to the stranger’s hip, a question. Feather light. 

The stranger nods and they carefully thread their fingers into Chungha’s hair and brings their lips together. 

Their kiss is slow, leisurely. 

A direct contrast to how Chungha’s body feels fiery with want. Chungha tastes the lingering sweet grapefruit soju and something sharper. She deepens the kiss, gripping onto the stranger’s hip tightly. In response, the stranger lets out a small gasp into her mouth and arches their body into Chungha, giving Chungha encouragement to suck on her lower lip. Chungha feels dizzyingly good, the hot press of their lips and tongues making her touches more feverish.

They pull away after a few moments and Chungha feels a thrill of pleasure at seeing how dazed her partner looks. 

Chungha reaches for another kiss but her partner seems to notice something around them and motions Chungha to do the same. They find a couple of dirty looks thrown their way and Chungha feels her cheeks warm from embarrassment while her partner offers her hand again, tilting their head to the exit. 

They leave hand in hand and walk farther away from the main bar area to breathe in the cool night air. 

Chungha speaks first, “No more Gangnam clubs please.”

“I agree, the cover fee alone? No thanks.” Heeyeon says in reply. 

Chunga looks closely at Heeyeon’s lips, “How is it that your lips are still perfectly red?”

“Etude House’s water gel lip tint. And lots of layering. I think I ate your lip gloss, tastes good by the way. Peach flavor.” Heeyeon hums contentedly. 

Chungha idly presses her lips together feeling the dryness, “Sorry about that earlier, I forgot it can be really sticky but it looked really good on me so I had to wear it.” 

“It was worth it, makes your lips look prettier.” 

Chungha nudges at her for the compliment and Heeyeon laughs delightedly. “Still so shy with compliments.” 

Chungha ignores the jibe, “You forgot!”

“What did I forget?”

“No names, remember?”

“But how could I resist when you look like this?” Heeyeon gestures at Chungha’s frame, and starts playing with her hair. 

“Mmm.” Chungha raises a skeptical brow at her.

“Would you have told me your name?”

“If we were real strangers, I would have given you a fake one.” 

“Ouch.” Heeyeon puts a hand to her heart in mock sadness. 

“Besides unnie, you suggested no names first.” Chungha grins at her, reaching over to smooth out Heeyeon’s hair. 

Heeyeon starts giggling, “I did, didn’t I?”

“What next, unnie?” Chungha slides her arm into Heeyeon’s. 

Heeyeon checks the time, “It’s only 1:23 am.” 

“‘Only’, she says.” Chungha says with a small eye roll and laughs.

“Let’s go home and chill in more comfortable clothes.”

Chungha sweetly smiles up at her, “Sounds like a deal. I don’t know how you’ve lasted this long with those heels.”

“A lot of willpower and the idea of meeting a hot stranger to take home tonight.” 

Chungha elbows her lightly, “So did you find your hot stranger?” 

Heeyeon laughs, “I mean, I’m taking you home aren’t I?” 

“You were at the club earlier than I was. You could have met someone else.” Chungha smirks. 

“True. But no one else was wearing fishnets and you know I’m a sucker for those.” 

“You’re so silly.”

“And you’re sexy.”

“We’ll both be even more sexy in our pajamas.”

Heeyeon groans, “Yes. Get me out of these stupid heels.” 

“I want chicken,” Chungha says idly as they pass by a bustling chimek place. 

“Chicken,” Heeyeon agrees. 

“And beer.” 

“Beer!” Heeyeon cheers.

“And face masks.”

“Yay face masks!”

Heeyeon turns to Chungha, “This went okay, right?” Heeyeon’s slightly anxious eyes roam Chungha’s face, looking for validation. Chungha wants to smother her in kisses and hold her close but she’ll have to wait until they’re home.

Chungha squeezes Heeyeon’s hand in reassurance, “Yeah, unnie. It was fun, thank you. We can try out Jongno next time? I’ve heard the nightlife is nicer there.” 

“Really?” Heeyeon’s eyes light up. 

Chungha nods.

“Thank you for trying this out with me,” Heeyeon says shyly, relief palpable in her face.

“Of course, anything for you,” Chungha murmurs before leaning into Heeyeon. 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu chungha. 
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spicynom) if you want to say hi.


End file.
